Night's Of Whispers
by MrsDanielleCullen
Summary: When bella gets sent to Forks, Edward is the only one there to save her from herself. What happens when 2 lives collide? When her secret shouldnt have been found out? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

EPOV

"Arggh.." I groaned, as i got out my car into the rain, off to school. " Edward, Edward!" I heard Alice shout from behind me, how can one so small be so annoying, i thought dryly. I turned to see her smiling hugely at me. "Yes, alice?" I replied, the soon i reply the sooner i can wonder into the dark building, people call Forks high school.  
"Did you remember your biology project?"  
"Yes alice, dont worry, see you at lunch" I waved as i pracctically jogged into the cafeteria.

Me and Alice are brother and sister. Our parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We were adopted at a young age. My last name now is Cullen, but it used to be Masen. Edward Masen. My real mother was called Elizabeth. I dont remember much about her. I walked into biology in a non-cheery mood. Mike newton was sat in my seat.

"Excuse me, but would you mind moving out of my seat?" I asked as politley as possible.  
"I dont see your name on it but yeah here we go." He almost snarled at me as he got up and moved.  
God, i thought, i tried to be nice.

It was a horrible day, but that was normal. Raining, people who are rude, and of course theres a new student coming today, Some girl from Arizona. It will most likley be a tan, blonde sports girl. But it just so happened that my table had the extra seat. I wanted to stay as far away from this girl as possible.  
Not my type a tall. Most of the girls in this school find me attractive, thats why most of the guys here hate me. Well cant please them all. The biology teacher came in, Mr mason. It was 1/4 the way through the lesson, when a pale, brown haired girl, ran through the door,soaking wet, puffing and panting. She was oddly beautiful. She gave her slip to Mr. Mason who no more than rolled his eyes and pointed to the empty chair next to mine. She tripped over her boot on the way there causing the class to laugh. She dropped her bag on the floor and turned to face the teacher. She was glancing round the room, the poor girl looked like a bag of nerves. So this was the new Arizona girl. She turned her head towards my direction and wow, did she have the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.  
From the moment i saw this girl, I fell in love.

BPOV

I looked in the mirror before rushing out to my truck, ahhh, my truck. Its an old chevy. Its red and very stable. Which is good for me.

"Argghh" I groaned aloud as i saw that its raining outside, again. I moved in with my dad. I arrived yesterday, and so far, forks isnt to my liking. It rains all the time. In Arizon it rains about 2 days a year. I sat in my truck as i just came up to the school. I ran to front desk to ask for my timetable. Right,  
biology first. I ran to the school and slipped over right in a puddle, Brilliant. Just what i need. I got up quickly and ran into the school. I walked into biology and met my first Teacher, Mr Mason. He signed my slip and pointed to were i would be sitting. I walked over to the seat with my head down, and tripped over my boot.. Good start Bella i thought to myself. Im Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella. I just moved in with my dad, Charlie, head chief of police.

I finally got to my seat, when i noticed the God-like creature sitting next to me. He had a different shade of bronze hair and amazing topaz eyes. He was beautiful. He had a strong jaw bone, and a perfectly angled face. It was the teacher that disrupted my oggling, with clearing his throat.

When the teach finally set us some work to do, the god-like boy turned to me with the sexiest smile i've ever seen.  
"Hello, Im Edward Cullen."  
"Uhh.. Hello.. Im bella.." I stuttered out, shocked.  
"So, you liking forks?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh, im sure youll like it soon." He breathed out.  
I couldnt answer, i was so shocked he was talking to me. Pull yourself together Swan. I murmered to myself.  
"Do you know anyone in this school?" He asked innocently, a smile playing across his lips.  
I couldnt help but smile back, he was just so beautiful.  
"No-one, admitt it, who would be friends with a girl who trips over her own feet?" I murmered shyly.  
"I would."  
I couldnt answer again, just stared into his eyes. When he cleared his throat, i felt the heat form on my face. Making him chuckle slightly.  
"Dont worry, alot of girls loose themselfs around me." He said clearly, giving me a wink. This is when the bell went and he stood up, leaving me confused and embarressed. I needed to find some more about this strange boy, he seemed to be hiding something, like myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Embarressment

EPOV

When i walked out the class room, my mind was elsewhere, about 30 metres down the cooridoor. She was just amazing, the blush on her cheeks, the look in her eye. Oh what i would give to be able to run my fingers through her silky hair. When i walked out, i turned to see if she would follow, but she just sat there, staring at me, obvously she was embarressed, but what was she hiding? I wont believe she's really that shy, shes hiding something. She doesnt like Forks, would she stay if i could give her something to stay for? Bella... Isabella Swan. Such a stunning name. Not a tanned blonde. But a pale brunnette.

My friend Emmett disrupted my thinking.  
"Oi,Oi.. Eddy!" He called out, in the lunch que.

Has it really been 4 hours since i met her. I cant remember going to all my other lessons of the day? Strange. Emmett is a strong guy, he relies on his stength alot. His brown curls and his soft hazel eyes. He is one of the few boys in this school, thats friends with me. I waved accross the dinner hall. Sitting down with my plate of food. I started picking my bagel apart, not hungry enough to eat. When Alice came to sit down, with her boyfriend Jasper, they both smiled at me with such loving grins. Alice is a pixie like girl, with her spikey brunnette hair and delicate features. Jasper is a tall, blonde. Muscler but not as big as Emmett. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is blonde, Jasper and her are siblings. Shes the sort of girl that you'd see walking the cat walk.

I felt the room go still, as everyone turned to look at towards the door. Following everyone else, there she was Bella. That incarnation of beauty standing there looking so nervous. Everyone was staring and the poor girl turned and ran the otherway. She looked so upset. I cant have that.. She should not be upset.

I picked up my bag, leaving my bits of bagel there, and ran towards the door she went out off. Im quite a sporty person, so running wasnt hard. Expecially when someone is in trouble. Not technically of course. Where would she go? Was she the girl with the big chevy this morning? Not thinking straight i ran right towards the carpark. There she was. Sitting by her truck in tears. Why? Why is she crying? Angels shouldnt cry. She looked up at the sound of my gasp, and looked at me with pure sadness. I stared back. Wondering what to say?

BPOV

I was standing there, in the doorway, with about 400 people staring at me. Staring at me, like i dont belong. All i wanted to do was run, run away. But my legs wouldnt move. Theyve frozen. Blushing, i finally got my legs to work, as i turned around and ran out. Where do i go now? I stopped by the front doors. Shall i go to my truck? And stay there for a whole hour? Why couldnt i just make a friend. I've been so busy thinking about that Edward Cullen. God he was so beautiful. No wonder he left so quickly, who would want to be friends with someone who cant even get there lunch, without people staring at them? Not me. Not him. Not anyone.

I didnt evan realize i was crying, untill i heard a gasp. I looked up startled, blushing deeply again, one blush fading into another, i realized it was Edward. Why? Why would he be out here? He was in the dinner hall, with everyone else. Im the one who doesnt belong, what would bring him out here?

I suddenly wiped my tears off my cheeks. Which was a wasted effort, as more started pouring out. No-one could be in as much pain as im in now. All those peoples where just the tip of the ice burg. Why couldnt i have stayed with my mum? Renee. Im 17 i dont need someone to look after me. Why did she have to leave? I suddenly remembered Edward standing not more than 2 metres away. I looked up into his eyes. I got all tingly. Thats when i realized he doesnt care about me, or does he? Why is he staring at me as if im gods greatest gift?

EPOV

She was sitting there crying, why couldnt i move? I need to comfort the girl. The pure pain on her face was so reconizable. I kneeled down infront of her, planning to ask what was the matter. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked up at me, with tearstained cheeks and i couldnt think. It was a relief when she finally spoke.

"W..hy.. ar..e y..ou out h..ear?" she spoke between breaths.  
"I came to see if you were alright, you looked so upset, I didnt want you to hurt," I whispered, a poor excuse.  
After she had calmed herself enough to talk, she whispered back. "But theres no point, no one wanted to evan try and get to no me? They just want somemore gossip to spread. Why me?"  
"Its not just you, All the new people find it hard to fit in." I replied.  
"No, its always like this, at my last school as the girls hated me. All the boys only wanted to seduce me, i bet thats the only reason your here now? Are you like all the other boys?" She asked.

I was shocked, all i want to do is to care for this girl, and she thinks i would use her. Never have i done that, and never will i do that. If thats what she thinks maybe i should walk away. But i couldnt. She was to amazing. To do that. So i honestly answered.  
"I'd never use you Isabella, I dont no what idiots you had at your last school, but i would never hurt you."

Bella took a deep breath, and more tears started to drip down her cheeks. I had to comfort her. I moved to sit beside her, and shuffled her so she was sat on my lap, and put my arms around her soft waist. She sighed and cuddled into my chest, she was probley was abit shocked that i would evan try and touch her, but to feel her warmth up against me was such an amazing feeling. We stayed there unmoving, just counting each others breaths. Untill we heard the bell go.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
Bella, shook her head. "I'll take you home then." Just as she was about to dissagree, "You dont look well enough to drive, I'll have Alice bring your truck home."  
Bella nodded, knowing that she would not win this, agreed, and sat in my volvo, while i informed the front desk of our leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful Lies

BPOV

When i was cuddled up against his chest, it was like the world stopped, ive only known this boy for less than a day, and i feel like ive known him my whole life. Sat in Edwards car now, i felt myself relax. I cant believe i've found someone who likes me for who i am? Or does he?

I sat there for a few minutes, then I saw Edward appear from the front door, my heart just excellerated. He opened the door, and gracefully stepped into the drivers seat.

" Hello, everythings sorted, were free to go." He said cheerfully.  
"Alright.." There was a few minutes silent as we drived slowly around. Untill i broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"Why?" He ask outraged.  
"Because you shouldnt off seen me like that, that wasnt fair on you. You hardly no me, but i feel like i've known you for my whole life."  
He groaned, and i looked at him in confusion, but he just shook his head, a smile forming on his perfectly shaped lips.  
"I'm so glad you said that, Bella. I feel like i've known you for like ages."  
"I'm glad we agree."  
"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.  
"Yes?"  
" What made you so upset, it wasnt everyone was it?"  
"Its private.. " I murmered, embarressed to admit what it really is.  
"You know, we havnt known each other for long, but i feel like theres a connection. You seem like a shy kind of girl, but you know you can tell me anything. I'll listen and help you whenever."

I kept silent not knowing what to say, blushing deeply at the thought of him knowing whats running through my mind.

"The blush on your cheeks is simply beautiful, you know?"

Making me blush again. When we finally got to my house, he stopped the car but didnt move, or attept to say goodbye. He turned to ask me a question?  
"What sort of music do you like?"  
I was soo shocked, who asks a person that, very random.  
"Urmm, classic and pop, why?"  
"I want to get to no you better."  
"Alright then.." I replied politley but yet confused. Why would he want to get to no a girl like me?  
"Whats your middle name?"  
"Marie, you?"  
"Anthony, whats your favourite book?"  
"My favourite book is a 4 novel series, about vampires and werewolfs. And Wuthering heights."

We went through about 50 more questions untill i noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. On some of the questions i struggled abit, he was firing them off from all directions. About my favourite food, what i liked about my old home, and about my family... As I went to get out the car, he walked around to help me out, grabbed my hand and gasped. It all happened quickly then, i shoved my jumper back down, hiding the blackish-purply bruises on my arm, and turned to look at him. He was staring into the distance, thinking very hard. He moved his eyes back down to my arm, which was all covered up.

"What.. are those all over your arms?" He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"I fell." I murmered almost to quickly.

I grabbed my bag and ran straight for my house, fiddling with the key in my pocket as i went. As soon as i was in, i slammed the door, and peered out the window to see him getting in his car. His beautiful face had a look off worry and sadness. As he drove away, i almost regretted running away, But no-one can no my secret. Its a matter of life or death.

EPOV

Those big, blackish bruises, everywhere. Why? What is she hiding. As i drive back to my house, all i can think about is her. I almost consider turning my car around and driving back and demanding to no an explanation. That wouldnt be fair on her, i must get that into my head. I cant expect her to tell me everything on the first day. As i drive down the familiar path to the big white house, my pixie like sister is waiting for me, ahead of me? I didnt realize i was driving so slowly. One million things going through my head.

"EDDDY!" She called from the decking.  
"I hate that name Alice.." I muttered knowing she could hear me.  
"I dropped that Swan girls truck back for you.."  
"Yeah thanks Alice." I said as i walked inside, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

My mother Emse and father Carlisle were sat at the kitchen table, going through some charts.. Or thats what it looked like. They both glanced up at me as i walked through the door, giving me huge smiles. Obvouisly they havnt heard that i ditched last lesson, not that it would matter. Its my life. I walked over to the cupboard to see if there was anything to eat. I grabbed a packet of crisps, from the top shelf. Not that i was hungry, just needed to keep my mind off Bella. I'm so excited I get to see her tomorrow. I shouldn't be excited. Maybe she'd like to go to a movie or to dinner with me?  
I'll ask her tomorrow. I was downstairs watching TV for about 2 hours before i got bored and decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to my parents who were sat in Carlisles office looking at the computer. Kissed Esme on the head and jogged to my bedroom. I lay on my bed fully clothed, thinking deeply about Bella, everything about her is attractive, and i got to hold her. The electricity i feel when i touched her silky skin. I've never felt that before with a girl. Maybe im crazy, but I feel like this girl is something special. Tomorrow, i'll ask her to a movie for the following night. What is wrong with her though? 


	4. Chapter 4 Invitation

BPOV

I looked out in the morning, to see if my truck was parked in the right place, and there it was.. Wow. As i got in my truck all i could think about was Edward, he had nearly found out what the reason is for me coming here to live with my dad. I wonder if he will ignore me today, finally finding out that im a freak. My first lesson is with him, i'm looking forward to it, so much. I think im turning obsessed. I've never felt this way about a Boy before, i wonder if he feels the same?

As i looked out of the windscreen, I couldnt see much further than a few metres, theres so much fog and rain here. I'm used to clear, blue skies. When i arrived at school I could see Edward sitting there in his shiny volvo, my heart skipped a beat as i saw him look directly at me. I got out of my truck and slammed the door, locking it.

"Gahh." I said as i turned around, to be startled by Edward standing there.  
"Good morning." He said politly.  
"Good morning Edward," saying his name sent shivers down my spine.  
"How was your night?"  
"Fine, yours?"  
"It was good, how are you this morning?"  
"Fine, is there a purpose to these questions?"  
"No.. i suppose not."  
"Right then."

I turned to walk away, as he kept glancing down to my arm. He shocked me again, by grabbing my hand and turning me around so i was facing him.

"Look i'll get to the point, your not self-harming yourself are you?"

I was shocked, how had he come to this conclusion, i thought when someone self-harmed they slit there wrists.. Gross..

"No! Of course im not! How had you come to this conclusion?!" I exploded, i didnt mean to get so angry, but i wouldnt self-harm.

I stalked off, irrated by his question. I knew i'd apoligize later, hes my only sort of friend in this school. I walked into biology, knowing Edward wont be far behind me. I sat down in my chair, and a boy came to lean on my side of the table, blonde spiky hair and a cute grin.

"Hey, im Mike Newton."  
"Urr.. hi."  
"You sitting next to Cullen today?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Just that he looks at you all wierdly"  
"Ohh."  
"I was kind of hoping we could be friends. You dont seem like you have many friends."  
"Define many? I have none. Except Edward"

When Edward came in, Mike glared at him before returning to his seat. I glanced at Edward, nervous that my shouting at him ruined our friendship.

"Edward, look im sorry, i.." i started.  
"No, Bella, im sorry, i shouldnt have asked, it was so insensative of me. Im sorry."  
"Okay.."  
"I see you've been talking to Newton."  
"Yeah, you dont like him, why?"  
"What makes you think i dont like him? Your dead right though, you should stay away from him."  
"Okay, why?"  
"He's not good for you."  
"Ohh, who is good for me?"  
"Me.."  
"Humm.."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, while the teacher explained what we are going to do for this lesson.

"Bella?..." Edward asked quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"Tonight, if your not busy and all, i mean sometimes people are busy.."  
"Spit it out Edward.."  
"Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

I was stunned, no one had ever asked me to a movie.. But of course I'd go, aww he looked so nervous.

EPOV

There that was it, i asked. Like a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Lots of emotions flickered across her face, Pure joy; worry and shock.

Out of nowhere, she bounded accross the table, and kissed me on the cheek. I chuckled. What an amazing feeling, that kiss on the cheek was.

"I take that as a yes then?" I smiled.  
"Yes.. im so glad you asked me."

She seems genuinly happy i asked, i was pleased. It was too soon when the bell went meaning i wont get to see her untill lunch.

"I'm meeting you for lunch arnt i?" I asked hesidently "Yes, ill meet you outside the dinner hall."  
"See you later then.." I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, and walked off to my next lesson.

The tingling sensation I got from that one little peck. It left my lips burning, craving for more. The 3 lessons flew by. I got told off in spanish. "Get your head out of the clouds Cullen, we got spanish to do!" Said the teacher. I just wanted to see bella again, is that such a crime. I feel myself falling for her every second. Looking in her eyes, i swear i can see her soul, bright as day. Her long hair, her perfect body. Shes hiding something from me, we both no that it wont last long.

When lunch came along, i was standing there waiting for Bella to come, when Mike came up to me and started talking.

"So, you and bella are close already arnt you?"  
"Whats it to you Newton?"  
"I just want to tell you to be carefull, you dont no whos going to come and take her away."  
"Leave me be Newton." I said glaring at him, with pure hatred.

As soon as he left, Bella came, smiling her sheepish grin. My heart excellerated and if i was a blushing sort of guy i would be beet root red.

"Hello." I said, leading the way to the que.  
"Hello, how was your lessons?"  
"I.. Urrr.. Good?"  
"You dont sound so sure.." Giving a quick snort. Which made me chuckle.  
"I cant remember much of my lessons i've had today, except biology." I said honestly. Making us both laugh.

All lunch we laughed and joked, and talked. Im really starting to like her. We arranged to both drive to her house after school, so she can give her dad a call and drop off her truck. I told her alice is telling my parents and we were fine. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving, getting the same fire sensation in my lips. 


	5. Chapter 5 Port Angeles

BPOV

When we were all ready to go, we were speeding down the road to Port Angeles, I was excited at the same time as nervous. Yeah i know, what is there to be nervous about? Edward would never hurt me. I was excited about the film we were going to see. Mary's Death Wish, i think it was directed by the famous Lowenna and Aimee. Wierd. I dont normally like love films. Edward startled my thinking by clearing his throat. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me. What was up with him and looking at me like that? It made me get butterflys.

"Excited about the movie ?" He asked inoccently.  
"Yeah, i've wanted to watch it for ages." "You dont have to pay for it aswell.."  
"Of course i do, they wont let me in for free." I chuckled.  
"No.. i meant, i'll pay for you, I mean if thats okay with you?"

It took me by surprise no-ones ever offered to pay for me. I couldnt speak, i was so filled with love, that i just simply nodded.

"Thanks."

That wasnt the only conversation we had, but when we arrived, he parked the car in car park and we walked to the cinema booth. He brought the tickets, and asked me if i wanted any popcorn, I didnt so we just walked into get our seats.

It was about 30 minutes later when the film started. I didnt realize it was a horror, I'm no good at horror. Oh god, what do i do? Im not going to walk out but how can i sit here and watch?

I edged my way closer to Edward, feeling my distress put a arm over my shoulder, and cuddling me into his side, i sat there with my face under my arm, while he just chuckled and whispered..

"Trust you to pick a film you wont like." Laughing harder.

It was a while later, when the film had finally finished, Edward stood up dragging me up with him. Hand in hand we walked out. He opened the door for me, and as gracefully as i could, got in. He laughed at my attempt and walked over to the other side, to let himself in. While we were driving, we talked non-stop, about most things, everything except my family. We talked about school, and stuff that we havnt talked about before. Before i noticed, i had fallen asleep in his car, and i noticed the seat moving from me. I woke with a start, to find myself in Edwards arms. Confused? Very.

"Let me down, please?" I asked.  
"Fine, but be careful."  
"Right, thank you very much for taking me to the movies, i enjoyed it very much."  
"Yeah, a movie you didnt evan like." He chuckled.  
"Well.." I said chuckling along with him.

When we reached my door, i turned to say good bye, and he just stared at me. He put his hands on my waist, and leaned in to my height, our faces inches appart. At that moment i didnt care about all the crap in my life, i just wanted to close the distance between our heads. His breath, blew across my face, leaving me hypnotised. My heart excellarated, almost so loud i could feel it in my ears, my face blushing, bright red. Then the wait was over, he crushed his lips to mine, an amazing feeling spread all through my body, i put my hands around his neck, to keep him locked in this possition.

EPOV

I put my arms around her waist, moving my face much closer, and much lower, so i was the same height as her. It was moments later when i closed the distance, putting us both out of our miserery. I crushed my lips onto hers, having an eletric feeling shiver through my body. I felt her arms wound round my neck, pushing my head closer to hers. I wound my arms tighter around her waist, crushing her whole body against mine. I broke the kiss, and let her have some air, hugging her close to me, while our pulses raced. I kissed her once more on the lips and said goodbye and walked to my car.

My lips were stinging while i drove away, all firery hot, a beautiful sensation. How i wouldnt love to have her kiss me all over.. No, i must not think about that.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was about a week later, when i got the idea to take her to my meadow, knowing that she would love the smells and the scenery. Seeing as its a friday and tomorrows the weekend i'll take her then. When i got in school the following morning, she had beat me there. Bella, strolled over to me, and wrapped her warm arms around me. Giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She breathed in my ear.  
"Good morning, love."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good how about you?"  
"I'm good." She sighed as she took my hand and we walked to our first lesson.

It was at lunch when i popped the question about my meadow, knowing bella she said yes straight away.

"I'd love to go to your meadow, but why would you take me?"  
"Because he loves you bella," Alice slipped in, her and Bella had finally made friends. Which i was happy and nervous about.  
"Thanks for that Alice." Giving a shy smile towards Bells.  
She leaned to kiss me on the cheek.  
"Get a room.." Alice muttered.  
"Alice, go annoy someone else."  
"Nahh."

We all had a conversation untill the bell went, i promised to meet Bella by her truck after school, gave her a quick kiss, which i wish was longer, And walked off. After my lesson, i went to Bella's truck looking forward to tomorrow. I walked up, and grabbed her round the waist, twirling her around. When i set her down, she looked dizzy so i kept my arms around her.

"What was that for?" She murmered against my chest.  
"To show you how excited i am about taking you to my meadow!"  
"Okay.. Okay." She burst out laughing and i just had to join in with her.  
"Right, tomorrow I'll pick you up 10? Is that okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, but could i drive?"  
"Sure, I'll get Alice to drop me off at yours at 10, okay?"  
"Yeah, that'll be good."

I picked her up, placing her in her truck, while she whined and asked what was the point in that, I just laughed. I leaned into kiss her, and got the feeling i just wanted to grab her and hold her forever. I want to protect her, to keep her from harms way. I love her so much already. I went to pull away but she grabbed my neck and kept me there, feeling her hot breath against my mouth was just bliss. When i knew i had to pull away i loosened her neck hold and said my goodbyes.

Tomorrow, will hopefully be the best day ever. If things dont go to plan, i dont no what i would do if i lost her. 


End file.
